justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Hey Boy Hey Girl
'"Hey Boy Hey Girl" by The Chemical Brothers ''is featured on ''Just Dance 3. Dancer The dancer appears to be a mix between Aztec and African. His skin is dark purple and his body parts are painted differently. The paint changes colors often but is mostly notable to be green and yellow. He wears a grass skirt and something similar to that on his head. Background The routine takes place in front of a blue Aztec background. The background makes several revolutions, shines and shows silhouettes of the dancer. In the middle there's something that looks like a leaf. The most focused colors in the background are only blue, red, pink and purple. Gold Moves There are four Gold Moves''' in the routine: Gold Moves 1, 2 & 3: '''Bend your knees while leaning your arm inwards. '''Gold Move 4: Quickly swing your right arm upwards with a hit. HeyBoyHeyGirlGM123.png|Gold Move 1, 2, & 3 HeyBoyHeyGirlGM4.png|Gold Move 4 HBHG GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 in-game HBHG GM2.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Dynamite_Mashup_GM.png|Additional Gold Move in Dynamite's Mashup (not on the original routine) Appearances in Mashups Hey Boy Hey Girl appears in the following Mashups: * ''Addicted To You'' (Black Light) ' * [[Beauty And A Beat|''Beauty And A Beat]] * ''Dynamite'' * [[Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)|''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)]] * [[Jump (For My Love)|''Jump (For My Love)]] * ''Limbo'' * ''Moves Like Jagger'' * ''Pound The Alarm'' * [[Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)|''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)]] * [[She's Got Me Dancing|''She's Got Me Dancing]] * [[She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)|''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)]] * [[Starships|''Starships]] * [[The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)|''The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)]] '(Shamans) * ''Where Have You Been'' Captions Hey Boy Hey Girl ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * African Mill * African Punch * African Swim * Joggers Jig * Kilimanajaro * King Of Africa * Out Of Africa * Purify * Summoning * Voodoo * Witch Doctor Trivia * Aside from the extreme version of Barbra Streisand, this could possibly be the "boss" song of ''Just Dance 3; it has more difficult and flexible moves, goes on for over four minutes, and by the end, the player will most likely be out of breath. * The avatar for this song can be unlocked on ''Just Dance 2014'' with Limbo's Mashup in January. * Most of the Puppet/Party Master modes with this dancer have captions below that usually say, "Voodoo", because of how he looks like a witch doctor. *This is one of the few dancers that don't have white skin like almost every dancer. *The only lyrics are "Hey girls, Hey boys, Superstar DJ's, Here we go!". * The background on the Xbox 360 is much more animated than the Wii/PS3 version. * One of the pictograms has half uncoloured legs, like the Beta pictogram in Iko Iko. * The avatar's crown has a lime green top, although the coach's crown has a golden top. * The Gold Move 4 pictogram is recycled in the Aerobics Version of This Is How We Do on Just Dance 2016. * In the remake, applause effects have been implemented at the start and end. Gallery Heygirlsquare.png|Hey Boy Hey Girl heyboy.jpg|Hey Boy Hey Girl (Remake) HeyBoyHeyGirlMenu.png|Hey Boy Hey Girl on Just Dance 3 HeyboyheygirlTHUMB.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar 53.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar File:Heyboyheygirlbackground.jpg|The background heyboy-pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos The Chemical Brothers - Hey Boy Hey Girl The_Chemical_Brothers_-_Hey_Boy_Hey_Girl_(Just_Dance_3) Just Dance 3 - Hey Boy (Hey Girl) by The Chemical Brothers|JDNOW Remake it:Hey Boy Hey Girl Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:1990s Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs over 4 minutes Category:Around-The-World Category:EDM Songs Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Mehdi Kerkouche